A Lot More
by OHSNAP-y
Summary: YENNO WHAT? NO SUMMARY.   SasuSaku. NaruHina. Takes place before Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thought that Haruno Sakura had it easy. Friends, family, a home and strong team mates to protect her in dangerouss situations.

People knew that Naruto and Sasuke had horrid childhoods ... but what about Sakura? No one knows about her dark past. And she preferred it that way too. Not that anyone bothered to ask. Everything was going well, until the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

><p>"NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU," screamed Ino in triumph.<p>

**~Inside Sakura's Head~**

_'Heh. I finally got you forehead girl. Now, let's see what kind of hidden memories you have in here before I win this battle.'_

_'UGH. This is boring! Little miss Forehead doesn't have anything worth snooping around for! Whatever. I'll just win right here and no- wait ... a mirror?'_

_ As Ino picked up the mirror, she glanced inside it. Right when her eyes met the surface, her whole world went blank. Seconds later, she woke up again. Though not inside Sakura's head. _

_ A four- year -old Sakura was hiding behind a several large boxes. She was in a small hut shaped building. There was fire surrounding the entire area. Sakura was suffocating from all the black smoke. She had cuts all over body, and her hair was a complete mess._

_ Sakura was panting heavily, but stopped immediately when she heard two rough voices._

_"So did you kill 'em all yet?"_

_"Yeah, I think so. Though I lost track of that little pink haired girl,"_

_"How did you lose her? What is she, four, five? Never thought I'd see the day that S-rank criminal, Uchiha Diaske could let a little girl escape him,"_

_Ino gasped. 'Uchiha..?'_

_"Hn, whatever. Let's get outta here. If she's still here, she'll die from all the smoke anyway. Hell, if we stay any longer WE'LL die from the smoke."_

_ As they started to leave, a small cough escaped from one of the boxes. "Heh. You hear that? Seems like we found her."_

_ Sakura freezed. She could hear the mens steps slowly come closer. Ino watched in horror as she saw the two men throw four kunai at Sakura. She cringed when the metal hit her already bleeding arm. When finally the two men were infront of Sakura, the man named 'Diaske' plunged his sword in her stomach, with blood splattering everywhere. Ino shrieked a mind-shattering scream._

_As Sakura cringed in pain for a few moments, she started to..smile? _

"_Hey Diaske. This girl is smiling. Stop playing around! Finish her already! The smoke is getting too thick, at this rate we'll be-"_

_"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I'LL KILL YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP TALKING!" Yelled an irritated Diaske._

_"Sorry.." mumbled the other man.  
><em>

_"Tch. Now you," he pointed at Sakura "are going to die." He plunged a second sword straight into her chest. She coughed out blood and started panting heavily with fear in her eyes. She should of been dead. Yet, she was breathing? The two men started laughing, but started coughing soon afterwards because of the smoke. Diaske took his two swords out, and kicked her one last time before turning into a series of Uchiwa fans. _

_Ino couldn't take it anymore. All of this was too much to take in. She couldn't bear seeing the little Sakura on the ground gasping for air.  
><em>

_"RE-RELEASE!"_

**To The Fight~**

Ino still couldn't get that image out of her head. All the smoke, blood, and the two smirking men. But there were two things that she couldn't get out of her head. One, one of the men was an UCHIHA. Two, how the _hell _Sakura could still be alive after all of those attacks, not to mention all the black smoke slowly suffocating her.

She stared at Sakura in terror.

"Sak-Sakura ... j-just what are y-you?" Ino stammered.

Sakura looked at her confused.

"Ino-pig, you're losing it! I'M SAKURA! SA-KU-RA," answered Sakura with sarcasm dripping under each word.

"Haruno Sakura you know exactly what I'm talking about! WHO WERE THEY AND WHY WERE THEY AFTER YOU?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Nothing. Now shut up and fight me! We have a battle to finish, and I'm not going to let your little hallucinogens stop me from winning!"

"Fine, don't tell me NOW. But you're going to tell me whether you like it or not. LET'S JUST HOPE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TALK AFTER THIS MATCH IS OVER!"

Ino ran with her fist ready to punch, with determination in her eyes. Sakura mirrored her actions. As their fists collided, it felt as if the whole battle was going in slow motion. But right before they punched each others faces, Sakura whispered something in Ino's ear that made her eyes widened

"There's a lot more to me then you think. Ino-chan."

They both flew meters away from each other. Both unconscious from the blows.

"-cough- This battle has no winner! Both fighters are unable to continue, so this match is a draw!" Announced Genma.

Kakashi and Asuma jumped down to pick up the girls. Both of their faces were covered in worry, concern, and confusion. As they nodded to each other, they jumped back up, placing them down so they could lean against the wall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto and Shikamaru were still staring at each other in shock.<p>

When Naruto finally came back to his senses, he walked over to Kakashi-senei.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei ... JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS SAKURA-CHAN AND INO TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi just looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Sssh. They're sleeping. I honestly have no idea what they were talking about Naruto. But -"

"It must of been something really big to have Ino scream, and release her jutsu like that. Ino isn't the type to end her jutsu just by seeing something a little scary." Asuma finished.

They all stared at the two girls a while longer.

"... ARRGGHHH WHY CAN'T THEY JUST WAKE UP? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" Screamed Naruto.

"What a drag. Are you trying to get us killed? If they wake up, then we'll disturb their sleep, which will make them cranky, which will make them get mad at us. Girls are just troublesome." Said Shikamaru lazily.

All in all, Sakura and Ino had a _lot _of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! MY VERY FIRST STORY EVERRR~! I FEEL SO PROUD. But yenno what would make me even happier? It's if you would REVIEW! So..<strong>

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**Feed back and stuff would be appreciated. Or, just tell me what you think. :)  
><strong>

**LOVES YOU, BYE!  
><strong>

**~OHSNAP-y**


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter Two**

**~Last Time~**

_They all stared at the two girls a while longer._

_"... ARRGGHHH WHY CAN'T THEY JUST WAKE UP? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!" Screamed Naruto._

_"What a drag. Are you trying to get us killed? If they wake up, then we'll disturb their sleep, which will make them cranky, which will make them get mad at us. Girls are just troublesome." Said Shikamaru lazily._

_All in all, Sakura and Ino had a lot of explaining to do._

**~Now to the story!~**

* * *

><p>Ino's eyes began to flutter open as she started to regain consciousness. She could still hear Naruto and Shikamaru bickering about how girls AREN'T troublesome, and how they WERE.<p>

"Face it Naruto, they always have mixed feelings! One minute they're completely happy, the next minute they lose their minds in anger. It's just troublesome to try and figure them out. So don't even try. I'm not even sure if I want to know what happened while they were fighting."

"So you're saying you don't even want to try and figure out what the heck they were talking about? AREN'T YOU JUST A LITTLE CURI-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP? My head is killing me, I'm almost out out chakra, and I'm still trying to figure out what the hell was with foreheads brain!" Said a very tired, and irritated Ino.

Shikamaru and Naruto both looked at Ino with confusion. Naruto was about to say something, or yell something, when Asuma beat him to it.

"Ino. What exactly happened while you two were fighting?" Asuma said calmly.

Ino sighed. "Well, I'm not really sure. I was doing my mind-transfer jutsu, and I slipped my soul in her body. Everything was going smoothly until I wanted to snoop around a little bit too embarr- I mean to understand her more," Ino stopped as if deep in thought.

"I saw a mirror in her mind, and I took a look inside it. I think it was one of those memory mirrors my father keeps warning me about. Often the memory is about the persons darkest secret," she paused.

"Then I was trandported to a small village surrounded by smoke and fire. I saw a five-year-old Sakura hiding behind some boxes. Then I heard two men talking about who knows what. They were ... trying to kill Sakura. From what I saw, they were stabbing her with a sword. But Sakura was just sitting there taking it,"

"After that, I released the jutsu." Ino finished.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Naruto stared at Ino like she was absoloutley crazy. Asuma and Kakashi were looking at each other exchanging a series of nods. Everything was completely silent, until they heard Sakura stir.<p>

"Uuh," mumbled Sakura as she looked up at everyone's faces. "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY ARE WE LOOKING AT YOU? INO, HERE JUST TOLD US THE WHOLE STORY! SAKURA-CHAN, WHO THE HELL WERE THOSE TWO...GOONS?" yelled Naruto.

Sakura looked down. _UGH! What am I supposed to say? 'Oh them, they're just two men who wanted me dead after betraying their team of rogue ninja. Maybe I'll just play dumb. _

"Uh ... what are you talking about?" mumbled sweet, 'innocent' Sakura. _Dammit! I hesitated!  
><em>

"Don't think you can play stupid with me Forehead girl. I saw what happened with my very own eyes. Don't think I won't use my jutsu again and drag it out of your head for the world to see," Threatened Ino.

"DON'T YOU DARE! They'll know I'm still alive if anyone else sees!" panicked Sakura. A bead of sweat ran down her face as her wide eyes got even wider.

Naruto was being surprisingly quiet.

"Sakura," started Kakashi. A look of worry and confusion covered his normally blank face. "I think it's time to tell us where you really come from, and how you came to Konoha. And also who those men were."

Sakura hesitated, than narrowed her eyes. "Then you have to swear not to tell anyone. Especially Sasuke-kun."

"Ne Sakura-chan? Why not teme?" Naruto asked. "Oh I get it! He's not man enough like I am! Thought you'd some around eventually! After all, I am UZUMAKI NARUTO! _Dattabeyo!_" Naruto grinned.

"Not that you baka! It's because ... one of the men is an Uchiha," Everyone gasped, except Ino. "I don't want him asking too many questions. Besides, what Sasuke-kun doesn't know won't hurt him!" Finished Sakura.

_"And what does Sasuke-kun not know?"_

Everyone turned around to see Sasuke standing behind them with a hand clutching the right side of his neck.

* * *

><p>"S-Sasuke-kun! Wh-What are you d-doing here?" stuttered Sakura.<p>

"Hn. I wanted to see the rest of the battles. Now what aren't you telling me?" Answered Sasuke.

"N-Nothing, n-nothing! Honestly Sasuke-kun, would I ever lie to you? Ehehehe," Replied Sakura, slightly panicked.

_What do I do, what do I do? If I tell him about what happened, he'll just hate me more! Plus Diaske will surely find out..._

Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth, Kakashi stepped in to save the day. "Sasuke, you should lie down. Moving around right after a seal is placed is very dangerous to both your physical, and mental health." He said matter-of-factly.

"Aa." He turned to leave, when he said something. "Sakura," "Eh?" "You're hiding something. I'm not the type to snoop into peoples business, but it seems that this involves me,"

"W-What are you-"

"Tch. Never mind."

Once he left, Sakura let go of the breath she was holding.

* * *

><p>As the preliminaries were finally over, Sakura walked out of the arena deep in thought. <em>What am I going to do? <em>

She still had cuts and bruises from the exams. She looked over her wounds carefully, and started to heal them. She healed all of her wounds until only scars were left. Sakura sighed. She could never heal when her she was with her team mates. They can't know about all her extra ablities. Especially her water-style techniques. She continued walking home, wondering how the hell she was going to fix this situation.

Though what she didn't know was that Sasuke was silently watching her every move.

_'Since when does weak, little Sakura who ALWAYS needs protection know medical ninjutsu?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHAHAHAHHAHA~! THERE'S CHAPTER 2!<strong>_

**Sorry this was kinda boring... but Chapter 3 will be better! I'm hopefully going to make a minor appearance with Diaske. Hopefully some more SasuSaku. 3**

**I'll make the next one longer too. :)  
><strong>

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~_**

**By the way, thanks for those 4 people who reviewed. :)**

**Until next time, **

~**OHSNAP-y**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sakura was on her way home, when she could sense someones chakra signature close by. It felt familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sakura looked around, but couldn't pin point exactly where the person was. '_Whatever. It's probably just an academy student trying to do some last minute training or something..'_

Sakuara was exhausted anyway. Through the rest of the preliminaries, she was bombarded with all sorts of questions by ANBU.

"_Why have you come to Konoha?" , "Who were your companions that tried to kill you?" , "How did you make here alive?" , "Do you know how to cook a turkey? Because when ever I try, it gets all burnt an- AHEM! UH, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"_

She answered all the questions, throwing in a couple of white lies here and there.

"_I came here because it was the closest village," _**Lie. **_"Uh ... just a couple of rouge ninjas that I have no idea who they are. Ahahaha!" _**I could never forget them. **_,"I...uh..crawled...and stuff..." _**Totally. ,**_"__..." _**Riiiight..**

Okay, maybe more than a couple, and maybe not 'white' lies...

As she was lost in her thoughts when she failed to notice a dark figure following her every movement. She continued walking home when she heard the bush rustle. She came back to her senses. Sakura gasped, and stopped walking. "Whose t-there?"

She heard a laugh. "Ahahaha, so little Sakura-chan finally noticed huh?" Said the man.

"W-what? Show yourself!" Yelled Sakura. All traces of fear in her voice were gone. After her encounter with the Sound nins in the Forest of Death, it'll take a lot more to startle Sakura. "Don't be a coward, and show yourself dammit!"

A man came out of the shadows. He had short, messy black also was wearing a mask that looked like it belonged to one of the ANBU Black Ops. He was wearing a dark brown jacket, that wasn't zipped up. Underneath, there was a navy blue T-shirt, that had a red and white Uchiwa fan proudly stitched in the front; Symbol of the Uchiha clan.

"Well, well, well. Good evening Sakura-chan," Said the man. "It's certainty been ea while. Too long in fact."

Sakura freezed at his voice. "Diaske..?" Her eyes widened once she saw him. _'What the hell? Is he trying to scare me more with that mask on?'_

"So I heard a brat from the Yamanaka clan decided to look into a memory mirror when she was in your soul," Said Diaske as he narrowed his eyes. Sakura looked away. "And it also seems that she saw a memory that involves me and our..._former_ team mate._" _Diaske smirked. "It also seems that you have survived those attacks I've sent all those years ago," He continued.

"Well, I didn't come just to catch up on our past. I came to finish what I started all those days back in the Hidden Mist village." He said while taknig out his small, sharp blade. He smirked deviously. Sakura was just standing there, frozen with fear and confusion. As the blade came closer and closer, she closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact. Though it didn't happen.

"Hey! Sakura! Wake up! God Sakura, WAKE THE HELL UP!" A rough voice yelled.

Sakura felt herself being shook. She slowly opened her eyes, to see a very panicked looking Uchiha. "U-uh wauuh?" Sakura muttured still trying to focus what the hell was happening.

"W-What happened? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke sighed, then resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I was walking home, when I saw you unconsciousness on the ground," He said as if it was _sooo _obvious. "I called your name, but you didn't wake up. You know it's dangerous to fall asleep in a place like this." He scolded.

"Oh? Oh. Oh! S-sorry about that! Ahaha, I was just uh.. tired from the exams! I guess I just dozed off..while walking..ahaha!" Finished Sakura awkwardly. _'So it was just a dream? No. Genjitsu. But who could've..?'_

Sakura was lost in her thoughts, when she snapped back in reality by Sasuke. "Are your parents home?"

"Uh..no. They're on a.. a.. a mission! A real long S-rank mission! Yeah, that's it. They probably won't be back for a couple of months or so.. ,"

"You're staying with me," He said bluntly. It took Sakura a few minutes to understand what he said.

"What?" Sakura's face was so red, she looked like a giant tomato. Sasuke likes tomatoes.

"What are you, deaf? I said you're staying with me. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto may be okay with you being alone after your little...performance today, but I'm not." He said. He hated explaining painfully obvious things.

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. Since when did Sasuke...care about her? Soon her confused look was replaced with glee.

"Sasuke-kun! You care about me don't you!" Sakura said cheerfully. Sasuke scowled. "Tch. Whatever. Just hurry up and come."

Sakura giggled. "Kay!" Sakura held one of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke just sighed, but didn't shake her off; Which only made her blush more. They continued walking to Sasuke's home, when they failed to notice a presence.

A certain Diaske was watching them from a few feet away. _'Won't this be fun hm?' _He stared at the couple a few minutes more, until he suddenly vanished in a wave of Uchiwa fans.

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped into the Uchiha compound. It was beautifully decorated with the Uchiha symbol. Though you could tell they were up there for a few years. They walked into Sasuke's home, with Sakura still holding his arm. He unlocked the door, and stepped in. He gestured Sakura to do the same.<p>

Once they walked inside, Sakura noticed it had the barest amount of furniture possible. A couch, a table, and a T.v. Overall, it was depressing. Sasuke led her up the stairs, into a guest room. The room just had a single bed, with navy blue sheets. On the side was a dresser, but with nothing inside it but spare kunais and shurikan. There was also a small bathroom in the corner of the room. The walls were just white, with a hard wood floor. '_How plain.'_

"This is where you will be staying," Sasuke said with no trace of emotion in his voice._ "_You can pick up your clothes from your home tomorrow. For now, you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in," He pointed to one of the drawers in the dresser. He started to leave the room, when he stopped at the sliding door. "..Good night." Sasuke left with hi the corners of his mouth slightly lifted. A smile?

Sakura waited a bit before getting over the initial shock. "Good night, Sasuke-kun." She said, smiling. She was still blushing madly from all the things that happened today. Of course Inner Sakura was already planning their future wedding..

Sakura slipped on one of Sasuke's blue shirts, and slowly drifted to sleep. Unfortunately, that sleep didn't last long. After about two hours, she woke up again in a cold sweat. Nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Dream~<em>**

_Sakura was just standing there defenseless as a certain rouge ninja was laughing at her._

_"Well Sakura-chan! It seems you've grown quite fond of my little cousin hm?" Laughed Diaske. "Well I can't blame you. We Uchiha's do have quite a charm on the female population.." He smirked._

_He currently had a one foot on the ground, and the other on Sasuke's stomach. _

_"S-Sakura. Help me..-COUGH- ," Sasuke coughed out a mouthful of blood. Sakura was just standing directly across from Sasuke, paralyzed by a justu that Diaske did. Sakura was watching as Diaske continued hurting her love. She screamed. He had found her weak spot._

_Then she woke up._

_**~End of Dream~**_

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting there, panting in fright. Then she heard foot steps. The slide door opened, revealing a very irritated Sasuke.<p>

"What the hell happened? I could hear your scream from my room. What, have a night mare or something?" Mumbled an annoyed Sasuke.

"I...just had a bad dream. Nothing serious," Sakura replied. She tried her best to smile. Sasuke grunted in reply, and started to turn around to leave. "Um, S-Sasuke-kun..?" Muttered Sakura. "D-Do you think you could stay with me? J-just for tonight, I promise! I just...don't want to be alone right now.." Sakura looked down in attempt to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't working.

Sasuke just sighed. He slowly turned around to see a blushing Sakura fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Well, **Sasuke's** shirt. _'Damn. I can't say no to...to that" _He mentally pointed to Sakura._  
><em>

He sighed again and started to talk towards Sakura. Sakura slowly looked up, her emerald eyes sparkling in the moon light. Sasuke slowly sat down on the bed, and lifted the covers over him. He lied down, and gestured Sakura to do the same. She looked at him with a grateful expression, still blushing.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun!" She whispered. Even with the whisper, you could still hear the excitement in her voice. "Whatever. Now go to sleep,"

Sakura smiled again. "Good-night!" she whispered. "Hn," He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE'S CHAPTER 3! Hope you enjoyed it! I spent like, 3 days working on it. SO APPRECIATE IT!<strong>

**;D**

**Thanks for those reviews! But I do want mooooooooooore! Even if it's just "UPDATE!" . Every review counts. :)**

**TILL NEXT TIME,**

_OHSNAP-y_

(**_Disclaimer ~ I DON'T OWN NARUTO! )_**


	4. Sparring

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

When Sasuke woke up next morning, he felt his arm around a slim waist. _'Pink?' _Sasuke immediately let go. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He was..._blushing? _Oh no. Uchihas don't blush. He scowled at the thought and started to get up from the covers. Sakura began to stir.

"Uchiha..Diaske...what are you doing..?" She mumbled. "What are you do-" She was cut short when she woke up, only to find Sasuke staring at her curiously.

'_Uchiha..?' _He thought.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked almost too innocently. His stare turned into a glare. "Uh, I wasn't talking in my sleep..was I?" She questioned. Sasuke just nodded.

"Soo, you're probably wondering who Diaske is.." She guessed. His eyes narrowed at her uncertain voice. He nodded again. She sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to stay with her last night.. '**No Duh, stupid.'**

"Speaking of that, you never did tell me what the hell happened at the Chuunin Exams," Sasuke said calmly. "So fess up."

"U-uh.." _'Come on Sakura! Think of something! ANYTHING!' _"Ino is a liar..?" _Smooth. _Sasuke just glared harder, when he activated his Sharingan.

"I can see through your lies, so don't try." He said with a blank expression, but piercing eyes.

Sakura sighed. _'Looks like I can't get outta this one.'_

"There's.. still another Uchiha out there other than you and your brother. He used to be my.. _team mate._ I was about five at the time, so the Uchiha Massacre hadn't happened yet. Either way he didn't get all caught up in it," She paused, looking up at Sasuke. Normally he isn't one to show is emotions, but this was an exception. He was seriously, _confused._

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered with confusion in his eyes.

Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth, someone appeared at the window.

"Sasuke, Sakura. You two are late for training today," Said kakashi. He turned to Sasuke. "We have special training for the final rounds at the Chuunin Exams. Come with me."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. He slowly got up, and followed Kakashi's lead, when he looked back at Sakura. "We'll talk later."

Once they were out of view, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. _'Greeat.' _

She slowly got dressed, and made it out of the Uchiha compound. She needed to clear her head._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he was running down the street. "You were late for training today! Did something happen?"<p>

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun was interrogating me this morning. I couldn't lie either because of that stupid Sharingan of his. Anyway, I told him he has a cousin,"

"YOU TOLD HIM? Sakura-chan, he's already obsessed with killing Itachi, now he's gonna be obsessed with finding that other guy too!" Naruto said.

"I know, I know. Maybe Kakashi-sensei will wipe out his brain or something! Then he could leave a memory of him being madly in love with me," Sakura said dreamily.

Naruto laughed. "Same old, Sakura-chan.."

They continued talking down the street, toward the Ichiraku Ramen stand. There was a comfortable silence, until Sakura decided to have some fun with Naruto's mind.

"Soo.. did Hinata-chan make a move on you yet?" Sakura asked Naruto with a wink.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto replied.

"Oh, come on Naruto. Don't you see it? She has a monster crush on you! Don't you see how she always blushes with just a mention of your name? Not to mention she only stutters when she's talking to you," Sakura finished. She was so enjoying this moment.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. You know this isn't the time to make jokes. Are you absolutely, positively sure?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, with the corners of her mouth forming a slight smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. HYUGA HINATA LIKES ME?" Naruto yelled. All eyes were on them now. _Great_.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Sakura hissed as she punched his head. "What part of 'She has a monster crush on you' do you not get?" _'Who knew Naruto was THIS slow? Oh wait, everybody.'_

They turned a corner, not paying attention to the sound of a person running towards them. They heard a someone bump into Naruto. Before she could fall, Naruto grabbed hold of her wrist.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm sorry! I'll be going now!" Hinata said quickly. Her face was a thousand shades of red when she looked at Naruto's hand holding her wrist. She squeaked, and pulled back her hand back and began running away. _How cute._

Hinata wasn't the only one who had a red face.

"Oi, H-Hinata-chan! Wait, come back!" Naruto yelled, still blushing. Unfortunately she was gone already.

"Hinata_-chan_?" Sakura questioned. She lifted an eyebrow, while smirking a bit. Oh, she was **really** enjoying this.

Naruto blushed even more.

"Uh, oh look at the time! Gotta go meet with Konohamaru! See ya later Sakura-chan!_" _He yelled while waving. Looks like Naruto has a little crush on the Hyuga.

Sakura just giggled. _'Going to see Hinata-chan I bet.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura decided train in the training grounds, to do some kunai practice, maybe spar with somebody. She reached the bridge, when she met up with Ino.<p>

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Forehead. Havn't seen you since the indecent at the Chuunin Exams," Said Ino. "Then again, I don't think I would want to. People in the village has been making up some crazy things about you, Forehead Girl." She finished smugly.

Sakura laughed. She pretended not to hear that last bit. "Hey, Ino-pig. Did you hear? I'm staying at Sasuke-kun's place. In fact-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Why would someone like you, stay with a hunk like him? He probably got forced to ask you anyhow. I mean, it's not like you were sharing a roo-"

"And he started hugging me in the middle of the night," Sakura finished with a daze in her eyes. Her smirk was practically flying off of her face as she watched Ino's face fume. "Anyway, gotta go! See you later, pig!"

Sakura smiled, and ran off before she could say anything else.

Nothing like a friendly rivalry to get your mind off things.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way to the training grounds, when she saw Neji sparring alone. She watched in awe as he was practicing using his Byakugan.<p>

He sensed Sakura come by, and he looked at her. Her amount of chakra was amazing. He stared at her for a while longer, until she noticed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Spar with me," He answered bluntly.

"Spar..with you?" She questioned. "Yeah. Your amount of chakra is remarkable," He paused examining her more. "When you were fighting that girl from the Yamanaka Clan.. You were holding back,"

Sakura stiffened.

"The way you always cover yourself with a smile, and you stiffen when somebody assumes right about you. You're hiding something," He concluded. "It's about that Diaske right?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Sakura replied. "Though I was **not** holding back. I just.. didn't use any jutsus that I could have used."

"Why not? You could have beaten that kunoichi," He asked.

"Well, if I use a jutsu that Diaske taught me, then he'll immediately know where I am. One of the jutsu's is jinxed, and I don't know which one. So it's safer not to use any of them." She explained.

Neji nodded in understanding. "Hn," He looked at her again. "Spar. Now." He said.

Sakura smiled. "Fine, but I won't go easy on you. Just because I'm a kunoichi doesn't mean I'm not strong!" She grinned. **'DAMN RIGHT!'**

"Tch. Doubt it. You're the one who can't even beat a Yamanaka," He smirked.

Sakura started to run towards Neji with the intent to not kill, but seriously injured. She started to pump chakra in her fists, as Neji activated his Byakugan.

Whatta fight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Kakashi ...<span>**

The sound of electricity and birds chirping filled the mountain scenery. Sasuke was panting, with his Sharingan activated. He currently was holding a ball of electricity in the palm of his hand. As soon as the Chidori died down, Sasuke collapsed on his knees. He was dangerously running low in chakra.

"Well, it seems you can hold the Chidori for about two seconds. That's pretty much what I was expecting from the Uchiha prodigy," Kakashi said as he was looking at Sasuke. "Though you'll need to get your stamina up if you want this technique to work. You also need to work on speed,"

Sasuke looked up at his smiling sensei. He tried to stand up, but failed when he lost his balance and fell on his backside.

"I wouldn't stand up so quickly if I were you. Training is done for the evening. Anymore chakra lost, and you'll be dead in no time," Warned Kakashi. He had that happy-go-lucky look on his face.

"Hn. Annoying," Muttured Sasuke as he slowly stood up. "I'm going for a walk. I need to build stamina right?"

"Alright. Don't be out too late, and go to sleep right when you come back to the hotel," Kakashi said as he took out that familiar orange book he always carries around.

_'What are you, my mother?' _Sasuke thought. How the heck was he a jounin again? '_Tch. Whatever. Now I can think about my 'cousin' , Sakura was talking about.'  
><em>

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice a presence near by. He continued walking down the mountain pathway, when he saw a tall, dark figure a few meters in front of him. He couldn't tell who he was, because of the evening skies. All he could see was the man's headband. It was clear, that the headband had the Uchiha's clan symbol; A red and white Uchiwa fan._  
><em>

Sasuke gasped when he made out what the head band had on it. Sasuke blinked, and rubbed his eyes to make sure if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. When he looked back, the figure was gone.

'_Maybe.. I imagined it.'_

Sasuke shook his head, "Bah." He started to make his way back to the hotel, that Kakashi and Sasuke were staying in until training was over.

Little did Sasuke know, Kakashi saw the whole thing from on top of a building.

_'So Uchiha Diaske **does** exist. Interesting..'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... Someplace Far, Away<strong>

"Did you see my little brother?" A voice asked, wearing an Akatsuki cloak. Hm, who could that be?

"Yes. Unfortunately I think that Sharingan user saw me as well," Answered the other Uchiha.

"Hn," Itachi said. "Doesn't matter. Konoha nins won't track you, as long as they didn't catch your scent,"

Diaske closed his eyes. "I don't see why I need to go see him anyway. What I need is that Haruno brat. I don't see why I can't just go and kill her now, and take her Kekkei Genkai," He said coldly.

"Patience. We'll take her and my brother together. You'll just have to wait until after the Exams,"

"Why do we need Sasuke anyway?" Diaske demanded.

Itachi chuckled slightly. "I just want to see my _loving _brother again."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back With Sakura and Neji<span>**

Sakura was _exhausted_. I guess they didn't call Neji a freakin genius for nothing. By the end of their fight, there was nothing but torn trees, craters in the ground, and water everywhere. Not to mention the kunai and shurikan scattered everywhere.

Then again, Neji was exhausted as well. No one has ever given his byakugan this much of a work out before. She had such precise movements, and perfect chakra control. She could seriously kill you with one punch if she tried.

She even did water jutsus. Who could have taught her that? It's hard to believe that even after her monster strength, and all of her jutsus, that she was still holding back her full intent to kill. The only thing she really lacks about her is her speed. If she had as much speed as Lee, she could be unstoppable.

Who knew little Sakura was capable of so much?

Both of their chakra was at a low level, but not lethal.

"You're incredible," neji complimented, he said while looking at the evening sky.

Sakura looked at him like he was an alien. _'That's.. seriously out of character. Who knew he could say things other then all that destiny crap.' _She grinned._  
><em>

"You too," She was still panting. "I.. should go home. It's getting quite late," She said as she looked around. It was practically pitch black.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei are busy training for the final exams, so maybe I'll come by again tomorro." She said as she was getting up to her feet.

Neji just nodded.

"I'll ..*huff* see you tomorrow.." She said. "ACHOO!" She sneezed at the exact moment Diaske mentioned her. _Huh_. "Maybe I'm coming down with a cold," Sakura said rubbing her nose.

"Or someone is talking about you," Neji guessed, also getting up. "Though I'm not the one for superstitions."

"Oh well. Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled, and they walked separate directions.

**Whatta day.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER! It's slightly longer then the other ones. I tried. :) It's kind of a filler chapter.. So yeah.<strong>_

_**:D:D:D:D**_

**Review, & tell me what chu think. (I'm seriously running outta ideas. LOL.)**

SEE YOU NEXT TIME,

_OHSNAP-y_

(**I don't own Naruto.)_  
><em>**


End file.
